The Fairy Tail Corps
by VeroVerte
Summary: RIPPLES/CROSSOVER WITH ATTACK ON TITAN (Ripples belongs to therealnarnia) Don't Own Anything but this story's plot Fairy Sphere does not activate, and the Tenrou team ends up dying. Through a series of rather rushed negotiations (read:arguments) they decide to hop in into the Attack on Titan universe. God help them all (she does). On AO3 as YunMyur. Dunno why I chose that name.
1. Another Choice

**AN: Originally on AO3, but also posted on this site (the fan fiction site tends to have more reviews)**

 **Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing but this story's plot. Elle belongs to therealnarnia.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Critiques are appreciate, flames will be ignored/will sorta motivate me.**

"...really?" Elle asked God. "Again?"

God had only sighed, and pointed to something behind Elle.

Elle turned around.

The rest of the Tenrou team was behind her.

"Shit. We're all dead, aren't we?"

Eleanor aka Elle Rigby was 21 years old, and married (that's super important) when she died. For the second time. And unfortunately for her, the rest of the Tenrou team who were taking the SS class trials with her died as well. After all, all 28 of them, Elle, Master, Laxus, Orga, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Erigor, Macbeth, Erik, Kinana, Cana, Brandish, Freed, Mira, Bickslow, Lisanna, Evergreen, Elfman, Kagura, Ultear, and Simon were all huddled together in God's infinitely expanding library. Apparently, Fairy Sphere had failed to activate.

Ugh, Elle was _so_ going to be revived by Zeref, Ur, Jude, Grammi and Gildarts only to be brutally murdered again for letting their sibling/children die. Worse, because Zeref could actually do all of those above said things.

Elle's internal monologue was suddenly cut off by Orga.

"We're _dead_?" he asked with wide eyes. God had only nodded.

"We...we can't go back, can we?" Kagura whispered.

God shook her head. "The only way one can return to their universe like that would be to be reborn, and lose your memories. The same would happen for your previous world, Elle; you only got to keep your memories because you switched dimensions."

"Does this mean we could go into a different dimension?" Levy asked with wide eyes.

"Let's do Ha-" Erigor began, only to be cut off by Brandish.

"CanwedoAttackonTitanplease!" Brandish said.

"WHAT?" all 28 of them said.

"I...never mind it's nothing. Just forget it." Brandish mumbled.

"You...you were only joking, right?" Erigor said.

"Did you just...did you just say Attack on Titan? You didn't, right? You did not just say that we should go to the dimension of giant human eating monsters which gives Jiji's magic a bad name, right!?" Laxus said.

"What...Brandish why? Why do you want to go there?" Lucy began, shocked, but also willing to hear her friend out.

"It's...it's just...I mean...my magic. I mean we all know that the Titans are former humans right? The Eldians, I mean. And with my Command T and Cana's card magic that she got from Sho, we could make all the Titan smaller and store them in her cards. We could keep them in stasis, in our requip space until the humans find a cure. They have to find a cure, right? We can save all those people!" Brandish just about screamed.

Everyone was shocked into silence, with only a few (Elle, Gajeel, and Erza) pondering over it.

"No." Laxus growled.

Brandish only looked down, on the verge of tears, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

"Brandish…" Elle began, while Laxus sputtered, seemingly about to object, louder this time, until Elle continued. "Why? That can't be the only reason. What's really on your mind right now?"

"I...Its just, I felt so useless at Tenrou, Nora. I mean, in the last timeline, you said I was on par with a Wizard Saint, but I still couldn't do anything. I couldn't shrink Acnologia, and the best I could do was make everyone's attacks bigger, and that still didn't work. But with the Titans, I could...I could actively work to save people's lives. I could help them." Brandish replied.

"So you're willing to drag everyone else into that hellhole just to satisfy your ego?" Laxus said, still growling.

"I...no. No. I'm sorry. I won't drag you with me. I'll be going on my own then. I can do it. I'm sorry for implying that you're coming with me Cana. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Brandish stated.

"Brandish, wait…" Cana began, but was soon interrupted by Natsu.

"What are you saying Brandish? We're your friends! Of course we're going with you…or at least I am." Natsu cut off, glaring at everyone else at the end. With the exception of Lucy of course.

"It's not that easy Natsu-San. If we agree, we are literally going to a place where giants quite literally eat humans." Kagura answered.

But Natsu casually brushed it off. "So? If those giant meat bags try to eat our friends, we just fight them. But we should also try to save them since they're victims too. With great power comes great responsibility. Didn't you say something like that once

Elle-nee? And that's what you want to do, right Brandish? Then as your friends, we're not going to leave you alone to that."

"Natsu-san…" Brandish whispered.

"Still, I'm not going to expose Kagura to those titans." Simon spoke up.

"Then don't. Paradis Island isn't the only place in that world. Wasn't there that Asian place called Hishuu or something? You and Kagura could go there instead." Natsu countered. It's not everyday that one sees Natsu acting so calm and logical.

"You're forgetting the fact that _we could die."_ Laxus countered.

"But isn't that the point?"

The Voice was so small that it took everyone a few moments to figure out that it was Jellal.

"We're already dead Laxus-nii. And that's the point. We have nothing to fear from death because we already know what happens." Jellal continued.

"It's not a bad idea." Levy began. "I mean, with our magic, we have an extremely high chance of surviving. Our foreknowledge would help immensely, and I'm actually interested in the forbidden history of Paradis Island. We could make it work."

"I think so too, Levy-san. By going to that universe we could actively study the monarchy system, and the lives of the nobles. I...would also like to revisit my former lifestyle, if possible Ella-sama, not because I miss it, but rather because I would like to reverify my choice in choosing to leave my old life behind. I would be able to feel even more grateful for the friends I have found with Fairy Tail, and that is why I agree to going to the Attack on Titan universe." Freed replied, his confidence growing with every word.

"You're right." Lucy began. "I'm your friend Brandish, and if you want to go, I'll help you right along."

"Where ever the shrimp's going, I'm going." Gajeel grumbled.

"Fine. Why the hell not." Gray sighed.

"If Gray-sama's going, then so is Juvia." Juvia said.

"So is everyone ok with Attack on Titan? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Elle said.

"We're fine Elle-nee." Cana said.

"I'm not happy about it." Laxus grumbled.

"Okay. Okay. So. We seriously need to plan this out." Elle sighed.


	2. What's Going On?

**WITH FREED AND LEVY**

When Levy and Freed had heard Brandish's plea, they were conflicted . On one hand, the knowledge they could possibly gain, such as knowledge of how a monarchy could fail so monumentally , was tempting . Sure the prospect of Titans eating them, or squishing them was not attractive, but then again they were already dead . That in itself was half the battle. While the prospect of death by Titan or death by corrupt government was far from pleasing, the fact that they were already dead, and thus held no fear of death since they already knew what happened after it, gave both Levy and Freed enough clarity to consider Brandish's proposition .

It was clear that doing this meant the world to Brandish. While it was far from her fault that Acnologia had killed them all, it was also true that she felt the most useless against him.

The thing was, Brandish's Magic, Command T, was passive, reactive, and more supportive than say Lucy's Urano Metria or the Dragon Slayer's Arts . While Brandish could, for example, shrink the size of someone she was trying to capture, she would still have to physically catch said shrunk person or else the person could hide in small cracks where Brandish could not reach . Of course, while her magic is permanent until reversed, it is the principle of the matter.

Brandish's Magic also can not affect the mass of those whose magical power is greater than that of the caster, and Acnologia was definitely in the top tier of that category . The best she could do was increase the size of her nakama's magical attacks, but in the end it had not been enough.

And so Levy and Freed were conflicted .

On one hand, the more they thought about it, the more they realized that they were rather ok with it. Death, while not exactly tempting, was also something they no longer feared. The prospect of new knowledge was, of course, tempting. While knowledge of the outside was forbidden in Paradis Island, Levy and Freed could learn how people lived in a world without magic, a world in a similar time to Earthland without the magic . They could learn how both propaganda and corruption could turn the most noblest of men to the worst scoundrel alive, all for educational purposes of course .

After years of Fairy Tail 'doing the magic council's jobs for them' Levy and Freed found themselves interested in the workings of politics, not that they would ever participate in such acts . No sir, they would not. Elle had immediately disabused both Levy and Freed of that notion the instance she found out about their interest, showing them the pictures of Barack Obama before and after presidency . Poor guy had aged 20 years in two-fifths of the time.

On the other hand of the argument, if they agreed to go to the Attack on Titan-verse, they would definitely have to deal with corrupt pigs and politics . That in itself was pretty much a dealbreaker. Levy felt that she would end up growing strands and strands of grey hair at the tender age of 17 by reigning herself in from sending out spell after spell of Solid Script: Pile or Angry Fire Ants on morally corrupt scumbags, which, lets face it, was like every third person in the Garrison and Wall Rose, every sixth person in Shiganshina, and every other person in the Military Police corps .

Freed on the other hand , wouldn't hold back. He'd attack every single person who would dare to even imply an insult to his beloved Ella-sama. Hopefully he would do it in an alleyway with no witnesses.

Their inner though process, which in purgatory time lasted only about a single minute, came to an end when Brandish set up an ultimatum .

Brandish was considering doing this alone. She was planning to go alone, to a world full of human eating monsters and equally monstrous humans.

And they were not about to let that happen to their nakama.

So they immediately decided to go.

"It's not a bad idea." Levy began. "I mean, with our magic, we have an high chance of surviving. Our foreknowledge would help, and I'm actually interested in the forbidden history of Paradis Island . We could make it work."

" I think so too, Levy-san. By going to that universe we could actively study the monarchy system, and the lives of the nobles. I...would also like to revisit my former lifestyle, if possible Ella-sama, not because I miss it, but rather because I would like to reverify my choice in choosing to leave my old life behind . I would be able to feel even more grateful for the friends I have found with Fairy Tail, and that is why I agree to going to the Attack on Titan universe ." Freed replied, his confidence growing with every word.

 **WITH ERZA**

When Erza heard Brandish's plea, she was shocked , but was surprisingly unsurprised. Although she may not be as attentive to her surroundings as Lucy or Levy, especially whenever Jellal was within a 3 meter radius around her, she had in fact noticed the contemplative look on Brandish's face after they had watched the first episode of Attack on Titan .

Brandish, when she was told that she was above Master Makarov and even on par with God Serena during the last timeline, had started training harder than everyone else in the guild . She constantly asked Lucy to summon Capricorn for sparring, ran two laps around the part of the city that the guild was on, and even practiced decreasing and increasing the size of nearby islands . (Tenrou Island was now as big as half the size of the island of Caelum.) But the fight with Acnologia, if it could even be called a fight, had proved everyone's training to be near useless. She must have took it harder than most. So it was no surprise when Brandish asked to go to a place where her powers would be the most useful. If only said place wasn't so violent (bit of an understatement, that one.)

Why someone like Elle-nee would show them something as violent as Attack on Titan was beyond Erza, but she had guessed it was due to seeing master's Titan magic after consuming copious amounts of alcohol . It also must have had something to do with Elle receiving her 20th birthday gift from God (as congratulations for growing older than her previous life) . Erza didn't understand what was so wrong with the gift, especially when said gift introduced the guild to more entertainment from Elle-nee's previous life, to bring about a dozen consecutive head slamming on the table (said table then broke) . MagicFlix was a very catchy name in her opinion.

To top it all off, it was true that the world would benefit most from Brandish's powers, and that as friends, Ezra knew that she should support her . But the problem was the despair. The despair that she could feel from the people being eaten , even through a screen, was sickening. It reminded her of those long months at the tower of heaven, and that sort of oppressing feeling was not something Ezra wanted her friends to experience . So Ezra was stuck.

On one hand, she could support her friend. It was Brandish's wish to help these people, and they could succeed. Paradis Island was just that, after all. An island. And every single one of them could decimate the island single handedly , especially Lucy and Brandish...as long as they dodged all the anti-personnel maneuver gears . Fairy Tail could be the Eldians' hope.

On the other hand , she didn't want to lose her friends to the despair. The chances were low, but it was still there. Sure if they went through this together, their friendship bonds would only grow stronger, but they could also break . Eren was only nine years old when he killed those murderers, after all, and that was the norm in that world. Simply put, they would see very shitty things, from kidnappers to disgusting rich pigs, to government ordered mass genocide they would see it all . And Ezra did not want that for her friends.

And so she was stuck. Ezra decided that whatever her friends decided to do, she would follow them. But for now, she was not going to speak up.


End file.
